1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a probe for use in conjunction with an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to a probe for use in conjunction with an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus which is capable of performing a test by closely adhering to a particular portion of a test subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus which is configured to radiate an ultrasonic signal toward a desired portion at an inside of a body from the surface of a subject and to obtain an image with reference to a cross section of a soft tissue or a blood flow by using the information included in the reflected ultrasonic signal in an non-invasive manner. The apparatus as such, as compared with other display apparatuses such as an X-ray photographing apparatus, a CT apparatus (Computerized Tomography Scanner), an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Image), or a nuclear medical diagnostic device, is smaller in size, less expensive, and capable of displaying images obtained in real time, and is not exposed to radiation of an X-ray, and thus relatively safer, thereby being used widely for the diagnosis of medical conditions relating to hearts, abdomens, genital organs, and in gynecology.
In particular, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a probe which is configured to transmit an ultrasonic signal to a subject in order to obtain an ultrasonic image of the subject and to receive an echo signal that is reflected from the subject.
A probe includes a transducer, a case which is provided with an open upper end thereof, and a cover portion which is coupled to the open upper end of the case in order to directly contact with a surface of the subject.
A transducer includes a piezoelectric layer which is configured to reciprocally change an electrical signal and a sound signal as a piezoelectric object vibrates, an acoustic matching layer which is configured to reduce a difference of a sound impedance between the piezoelectric layer and the subject so that the ultrasonic wave generated at the piezoelectric layer is delivered primarily to the subject, a lens layer which is configured to concentrate the ultrasonic wave which proceeds to a front portion of the piezoelectric layer to a certain position, and a sound absorbing layer which is configured to reduce a distortion of an image by preventing the ultrasonic wave from proceeding to a rear portion of the piezoelectric layer.
A probe which is configured for use in conjunction with an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes at least one of a concave-type probe which is used for a diagnosis relating to an abdomen and which has a concave surface thereof, a linear-type probe which is used for a diagnosis relating to one or more of breasts, a thyroid, and testicles and which has a flat surface thereof, an endocavity-type probe which is used for a diagnosis relating to a uterus and an ovary, and a hockey stick-type probe.
A muscular skeletal system (for example, shoulders and knees) having a curved surface thereof may not be convenient for using a linear-type probe provided with a flat surface thereof, as a footprint of the probe has a length which falls approximately within a range of between 40 mm and 50 mm, and thus the probe may not closely adhere to the curved surface of the subject. Therefore, multiple uses of a probe having a small footprint, such as a hockey stick probe, are required in order to perform a scan, and in a case in which a probe other than a linear-type probe is used, the probe may not be closely in contact with the subject, as the body figure of the subject and the shape of a probe may not be in correspondence to each other.
In addition, when an ultrasonic test is performed, an ultrasonic wave does not penetrate a bone and air, so in a case in which a probe configured for an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus directly contacts the skin of the subject, the collection of data is not possible. Thus, in a case in which an ultrasonic wave diagnosis is being performed, a liquid is typically applied on the skin in order to eject the air which is situated in between the probe and the skin of the subject, or a pad provided with a liquid applied thereon is used.